


This place is heaven

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, M/M, Misfits AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: During a violent storm one race weekend. Three people develop superpowers.Or the Misfits AU no one wanted.





	1. Echos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just playing around with this idea, thought it could be fun. Title comes from the theme song to Misfits. Echoes by Rapture.

~~~~It was raining heavily at Silverstone.

It wasn’t just a normal rain-shower, it was almost like the skies had been torn open and rain was turning the track into a lake.

All the teams were hiding out in the garages, everyone's eyes on the dark black angry sky above them.

Toto was huddled with Susie and her C4 crew in the Mercedes garage as thunder boomed loudly in the sky.

Sebastian stood by the garage door, watching the downpour.

“Seb, get back in.” Kimi grabs his arm and tries to tug him back in, but Sebastian is almost transfixed by the weather.

“There’s something about this storm..” Sebastian murmurs, shaking his head.

“Get inside.” Kimi huffs and pushes him into the garage. Not wanting to deal with Sebastian being an idiot.

Meanwhile, back at Mercedes, Toto frowns. “Where’s Valtteri?”

Susie looks behind them and can’t see him with the team. “He’s not here!”

Toto looks concerned, but then he spots a lone figure running up the pitlane towards them. “Valtteri!”

Valtteri is running full pelt towards them, soaked to the bone. He’s just about to reach Mercedes when giant hail stones fall in front of him, only just missing him.

“VALTTERI!” Susie runs out of the garage to get to him, her heart pounding.

“SUSIE NO!” Toto dives for her, just missing her.

Susie is running back with Valtteri, with Kimi appearing besides her to help drag the Finn inside. The three are just going back to the garage when there’s a mighty boom of thunder and three streaks of lighting split from the sky and strikes them.

The effect sends them tumbling to the floor.

The three of them are dimly aware of screaming and yelling before everything goes dark.

* * *

Susie wakes with a groan, her head pounding and her body aching. Blinking open her eyes she notices Toto sat besides her. She's in the hospital. 

“What happened? Susie whispers, feeling sick.

“You got hit by lightning.” Toto answers. _I almost lost you. I’m so sorry I didn’t reach you in time._

“Toto..I’m fine..don’t blame yourself.”  Susie sighs, sitting up slowly.

“How did you know I was blaming myself?” Toto asks, shocked.

“You just said so?” Susie asks.

“Susie..I said no such thing.” Toto frowns.

“I heard you!” Susie exclaims.

 _She’s gone crazy._  Toto thinks to himself.

“I’m not crazy, Toto!” Susie snaps.

“What? How..how did you hear that?” Toto looks at her wide eyed.

“Because you said it?” Susie asks confused.

“Not out loud.” Toto says, giving her a look.

Susie looks at him. “Toto?”

“Susie. Can you tell me what I’m thinking?” Toto asks gently.

Susie looks at him and suddenly gets a very clear thought in her head. _Williams is an awful team._

“How dare you, Toto!” Susie looks angry.

“That proves it!” Toto replies. “Su, you can read minds.”

Susie looks at Toto like he’s lost his mind.

* * *

Sebastian hasn’t left Kimi’s side once.

Kimi has tried telling him to go get some food, have some air, go and see how the other two are, but no. He won’t leave and doesn’t seem to be planning on leaving. 

Kimi has been telling Sebastian he’s fine for what feels like hours, but it doesn’t seem to be getting into his head.

Sebastian is besides him now still looking concerned and Kimi sighs, reaching to take his hand.

Sebastian yelps and moves his hand away like it had been burnt.

Kimi frowns. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian looks pale and he looks at his hand, his eyes widening in shock at the pale patch of ice covering it.

Kimi looks at him in shock and horror and then down at his hand.

Sebastian looks shaken and he backs away from Kimi. “What…what’s going on?”

“I have no idea…” Kimi shakes his head, reaching out for the glass of water besides his bed.

As soon as his hand touches it, ice creeps over the glass, freezing the water inside and cooling the glass until it shatters in his hand.

Sebastian looks at Kimi, fear and horror on his face.

* * *

Valtteri wakes up and there’s no one around him.

He blinks, confused, and sits up. Watching as the nurses and doctors go passed him.

“Uh, hello? Can someone help me?” Valtteri asks, feeling like shit.

No one seems to hear him and the nurses busy themselves with other patients.

“Excuse me? Nurse? What’s happened?” Valtteri asks.

The nurse ignores him.

Valtteri sighs, shouting louder. “EXCUSE ME?”

Still no response.

“Can’t you hear me?” Valtteri asks, getting up out of the bed slowly. “Why can’t you hear me?”

He reaches for the nurse and pauses.

He can’t see his arms.

He looks down.

Nothing there.

He’s invisible.


	2. The price is what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers together to discuss the effects of the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter is long, but I decided a little continuation was in order.

Sebastian won’t go near him.

He won’t go near him and it _hurts._

Kimi had practically ran after the glass had smashed, fear and shock overtaking him.

He was just about to leave the outpatients unit when Toto spotted him.

“Kimi! Get here. Now!”

Kimi froze and turned to look at Toto.

Toto looked pale and frightened and Kimi instantly knew that something weird was happening to Susie as well.

Kimi quickly went over to him and entered the room with Toto slamming the door behind him.

Toto pushes Kimi towards Susie. “Susie, tell me what Kimi is thinking.”

Kimi looks at Toto. _Are you fucking insane?_

“He thinks you’re insane.” Susie replies.

Kimi looks at her open mouthed. “W-wha-what?”

“And now you’re freaking out.” Susie winces. “Can you try to control your thoughts?”

“You can read minds?” Kimi asks, feeling very shaky.

Susie nods, looking scared and frightened.

“I was saying to Susie that I think the lightning has given her powers and I’m guessing you have some too.” Toto says, looking at Kimi.

“I…uh…” Kimi starts to freak out, shaking his head.

Susie frowns. “Your thoughts are full of fear…Kimi..what’s happened?”

Kimi slides to the floor, breathing hard, this couldn’t be happening.

Toto instantly sits down besides him, reaching for his hand and Kimi’s head snaps up. “Don’t touch me!”

Toto backs away, feeling scared and out of his depth and glances at Susie.

Susie looks at Kimi and gasps when she reads his thoughts. A constant jumble of noise and pain. _Sebastian hates me. Ice. I’m dangerous._

“Kimi? What did you do?” Susie asks him, her voice breaking into his panic. Susie was in the same boat as him.

Wordlessly, Kimi touches the bed frame and a sheet of ice begins to creep up the metal.

Toto and Susie gasp and Kimi moves his hand away, stopping the ice.

“I touched Sebastian.” Kimi whimpers. “And broke a glass. I ran. He looked so scared of me.”

“Oh Kimi…” Susie gently sits down besides him. “It’s not your fault.”

“What..what…how is this happening?” Kimi looks at her. “How are we doing this?”

Susie shakes her head. “I don’t know, but Toto thinks the storm did something to us. We need to find Valtteri. He got hit too.”

Kimi nods mutely.

“Kimi?” Toto says gently. “You go with Susie. Find Valtteri. I’ll speak to Sebastian.”

Kimi nods, looking lost and afraid.

Susie kisses his head and carefully touches his elbow. “Come on, he should be around here somewhere.”

Kimi shakily gets to his feet and follows Susie out into the corridor.

Toto sighs and goes to find Sebastian.

* * *

“Where would he be?” Kimi asks in a low voice as they walk along the corridor, Susie is gripping onto his arm tightly, her face pained.

“I have no idea.” She shakes her head. Voices everywhere.

“Susie, are you okay?” Kimi asks, looking concerned.

“Everyone’s thoughts..too much.” Susie looks terrible.

“Focus on me.” Kimi says softly. Trying to think at her.

Susie shuts her eyes and focuses on Kimi and finds herself tuning out the drone of noise around her. Kimi thinks at her soothingly and her grip on his arm lessens.

Susie sighs and a bit of colour appears on her face. “Thank you.”

Kimi nods and keeps walking with her. “Would it be easier to try to find him with your power?”

“At a hospital full of people?” Susie asks him drily.

“Sorry.” He sighs. “We’ll just have to ask…”

The two of them continue down the corridor, walking into another outpatient ward.

Suddenly Susie hears something.

_No one can see me. Or hear me. I’m so scared..someone..help me…._

“Valtteri?” Susie asks, walking into the room with Kimi. She had heard his thoughts.

“There he is!” Kimi points and Susie finds him sat on a bed, hugging his knees and shaking.

Susie runs over to him with Kimi. “Valtteri!”

Valtteri’s head shoots up and he looks at them in amazement. “You can see me?”

“Of course we can!” Kimi frowns.

“I’m not invisible?” Valtteri asks, looking upset and freaked out.

“Invisible? Val I can see you.” Susie says gently.

“No one else could.” He whispers. “I shouted and no one could see me.”

Kimi looks at Susie. “Val. We need to talk.”

Valtteri nods, looking around the room.

“Come back to my ward.” Susie says softly. “We’ll be alone.”

Valtteri nods and gets off of the bed shakily.

The three of them walk down the corridor, Susie focusing on Kimi so she isn’t bombarded by everyone.

Once they’re inside, they find Toto having a talk with Sebastian, their heads bent low. They both look up when all three enter and Sebastian’s eyes lock with Kimi’s.

Kimi doesn’t look at Sebastian but motions for Valtteri to sit down.

“Val.” Susie says gently to him as he sits next to the two of them, “We were hit by lightning, and I think the storm gave us powers.”

“Powers?” Valtteri snorts.

“You said yourself you were invisible.” Kimi says bluntly.

“I was kinda hoping I was hallucinating.” Valtteri replies.

“Well you’re not.” Susie sighs. “I can read minds and Kimi can turn anything he touches to ice.”

Valtteri looks at them. “You are both insane.”

Kimi rolls his eyes and touches the bedside table, watching Valtteri’s eyes widen as ice creeps up the table from his hand.

Susie looks at Valtteri. “You are thinking that you are dreaming. You are not.”

“You read my thoughts?” Valtteri asks.

Susie nods, gently taking his hand. “Me, you and Kimi are in this together. Okay? The storm must have done this to us and we have no idea how long it’s going to last.”

Valtteri nods, looking at the floor. “I don’t know how I turned invisible…”

“We’ll work it out.” Susie nods, turning to Kimi. “Kimi has helped me a little with my power already, we’ve just got to figure out how to control the ice power and your invisibility.”

Valtteri nods. “This sounds like some crazy superhero story.”

Susie nods. “It does, but apparently this is real.” She gives him a weak smile.

Kimi hasn’t said much during the exchange, sitting on the chair and looking at his hands.

A gentle, almost hesitant hand on his shoulder makes him look up.

Sebastian gazes down at him, his eyes showing how scared he was.

Kimi looks away from him, moving his chair, but Sebastian grabs his shoulder firmly.

“Don’t run away from me.” Sebastian says quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Kimi nods.

“Toto explained. And yes I’m scared.” Sebastian says gently, kneeling to look him in the eyes. “But you’re still my Kimi and I’ll help you any way I can.”

Kimi sniffs a little but doesn’t look up.

“Can I kiss you?” Sebastian asks softly.

“Might hurt you.” Kimi replies in a low tone.

“No you won’t.” Sebastian says gently, touching his arm. “See? Look.” He gives him a small smile. “Maybe the power is just in your hands?”

“I don’t know.” Kimi mumbles.

“Kimi? If I could just add. I held your arm in the corridor. I’m fine.” Susie says softly.

“See? Let’s try a kiss.” Sebastian looks at him, his blue eyes sad and worried for him.

Kimi shakes his head. “I hurt you once.”

“And you won’t again.” Sebastian says strongly. “Please, Kimi. Trust me.”

Kimi says nothing.

“I love you.” Sebastian tries.

Kimi’s lip wobbles and he sighs shakily. “If I hurt you-”

Sebastian doesn’t let him finish the sentence and just leans up to kiss him gently.

Kimi kisses him back softly and hesitantly and Sebastian takes control of the kiss, trying to reassure him.

Kimi itches to cup Sebastian’s face as they kiss, but manages to stop himself, kissing him strongly when he realises kissing is okay.

When they part, Sebastian smiles softly at him and shows him his hand he had touched earlier. “See? I’m fine, just a burn from the ice on my skin. I’m okay.”

Kimi nods, pressing their foreheads together.

“We can get through this.” Sebastian whispers. “I love you so much.”

Kimi nods. “So do I.”

Sebastian smiles warmly at him, gently kissing his head before pulling away.

Susie moves over to Toto and hugs him with a sigh.

“I’m here, love.” Toto says softly. “All of us will figure this out.”

Susie nods, burying her face in him, suddenly feeling his love for her in his every thought.

Toto kisses her head warmly, holding her close.

Susie and Toto and Kimi and Sebastian are so lost in each other that they forget about Valtteri, and in that instant Valtteri feels lightheaded.

When the feeling clears, he looks down to find he has no body again.

“Guys?” Valtteri asks, fear in his voice. “It’s happened again.”

No one hears him.

“GUYS?” Valtteri can feel his heart racing. “Please, help me.”

He looks at Susie and tries to think. _SUSIE I’VE TURNED INVISIBLE HELP ME._

Susie gasps at the loud message and grips hold of Toto. Toto holds her close.

“Susie?” He asks, alarmed.

“Valtteri?” Susie looks around the room.

Kimi and Sebastian look around them too, they can’t see him.

 _SUSIE I’M IN THE CHAIR!_ Valtteri thinks at her.

Susie comes over, reaching out to touch him, as soon as her hand makes contact with his, Valtteri feels lightheaded again and he reappears in front of her.

“Val?” Susie asks gently.

Valtteri begins to cry and he hugs her tightly.

Susie hugs him back, trying to soothe him.

Toto watches them, feeling awkward. “I think I know what triggers your power…”

“What?” Valtteri asks, looking tired and confused and scared.

“If people ignore or forget about you, you turn invisible.” Toto sighs.

“No..” Valtteri shakes his head. “No I don’t want this power!”

“Val, none of us want these powers.” Susie says gently. “We just have to learn how to deal with and control them.”

“How do you stop people ignoring or forgetting you?” Valtteri snaps. “This power is useless.”

“Maybe we can work out a way of controlling them?” Kimi asks. “Like I did with you, Susie. We can all have a focus to control our powers.”

“That could work..” Susie nods, looking thoughtful.

Kimi nods, moving out of the chair. “So I helped Susie by getting her to focus on one set of thoughts. Maybe if we all had that one focus point, it could help us.”

Susie nods. “How do we test that though?”

Kimi frowns, looking around the room. “I think I know how…”

Kimi walks over to one of the windows and takes a deep breath, he concentrates on not creating ice and of the window not turning to ice.

He places his hand on the window and practically groans when the ice starts to cover the glass. He quickly moves his hand away.

“Fuck…” He sighs.

Sebastian walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and Kimi leans into the touch.

“Try again.” Sebastian says softly. Squeezing his shoulder.

Kimi nods, taking a breath and placing his hand back on the glass, focusing now on Sebastian’s presence as well as the desire not to make ice.

The window doesn’t freeze over.

Kimi gasps in amazement and grins at Sebastian. “I did it!”

“You did.” He smiles, kissing his head.

Susie smiles softly, glancing at Toto.

“Right, Su. Everyone is going to think at you really loudly, I want you to focus just on my thoughts, okay?” Toto asks softly.

Susie nods and takes a deep breath as everyone’s thoughts surround her, trying to get her attention all at once.

She closes her eyes and concentrates, noting how each individual had a pattern in their thoughts. Kimi’s thoughts were cool and crisp, Sebastian’s was like a fire, Valtteri’s was like a spring meadow, but Toto’s was warm and comforting and she followed it immediately.

Susie opens her eyes and smiles at Toto. “We are not getting Jack a puppy.”

Toto laughs happily and kisses her warmly.

“What about me?” Valtteri sighs. “How are we practising with me?”

Susie frowns in thought and then snaps her fingers. “How about when you turn invisible you think of all the people who love and care about you? Then you know you’re not forgotten!”

Valtteri nods, looking unsure.

Susie smiles sadly. “It’s worth a try.”

Valtteri nods and sighs.

* * *

Soon everyone is discharged and the five of them walk out of the hospital.

Sebastian talks to Kimi in a low tone and Susie walks with Toto, his arm around her shoulders.

Valtteri follows behind, feeling lost and forlorn.

As soon as that thought enters his head, he feels lightheaded again and he instantly becomes invisible.

With a sigh he looks at himself and decides to try Susie’s idea.

He thinks of Emilia and how she’s always there for him and never ever forgets about him and how strong her belief is in him.

He opens his eyes and gasps when he sees that he’s no longer invisible.

He quickly runs over to the others and hugs Susie from behind, causing her to laugh, surprised.

“It worked.” He says to her in a soft voice. “Thank you.”

“What?” Susie asked.

“It happened again. Thinking of Emilia made me become visible.” He grins.

“That’s amazing!” Susie smiles. “I told you, you can control it.”

Valtteri nods, smiling gently.

Susie puts a hand on his shoulder. “I promise you, Val. All of us will work together to help each other. We can figure out these powers.”

Valtteri nods and takes her hand, squeezing it a little.

Susie smiles back at him, feeling a little bit more confident.

Together the five leave to go back to the hotel, wondering what was next for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
